A Chroma Finish
by Airestite
Summary: The RWBY story told from the perspective of a dysfunctional new team, Team CHRM. Rated M for extreme Violence. Adult themes, language. Sister story of A Chrome Finish: Mara. Monty Oum owns all but team CHRM. Written by Airestite On short hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A Chroma Finish

I looked out the window of the airship, admiring the clear blue sky. In the distance, you could see the towering tower of Beacon Tower, where every hunter and huntress in training aspired to attend. I had finally been given the chance to join up, my certain skills sending me exploding through the competition. As we grew near, I started to get a bit nervous. My weapon had a nasty habit of blowing up in my face. What if it did that during a fight? What if that got me kicked out? As I worried about this, I noticed my reflection in the window, the ends of my lavender windswept hair tinted slightly gray. Alright, I needed to calm down. I sat down and took a few deep breaths, calming down almost immediately. I zoned out, thinking deeply about calming down, and while entranced with the feeling of calm, the ship landed. I stood and got off, looking at the pathway to the school. There were massive expanses of garden wrapping around a huge building with large towers, and a small building to the side. Walking into the building, I pulled my goggles over my eyes, the blue lenses making everything seem morose. All the initiates were filed in, forced into sitting in small sections. Headmaster Ozpin walked on stage, and started droning on about why we were all named after colors. It took approximately three seconds before I was asleep, sitting up perfectly straight. Sadly this nap didn't last long. A short while later we were all put in a ballroom, the floor lined with sleeping bags. I quickly changed into my sleeping gear, a pair of purple and green shorts and my white coat, zipped up as to not expose my naked chest to the people in the general area. I pulled out two of my weapons, Chroma-Packs, and began to make slight adjustments when a voice rang out behind me.

"Bold statement there, Purps. You kind of rock it, though."

I turned and examined the girl, noticing her bright blue eyes and her messy red hair. Not bad.

"Not the only thing ill be rocking," I say with a wink, before walking away. Its nothing against the girl, I just don't like talking to people much.

"You got some gusto, but at least buy me some dinner first!" She called after me. I chuckled lightly and moved to a far corner of the room. Noticing no one else nearby, I pulled off my goggles and rubbed my eyes, the lenses making them strained. I looked at the goggles, noticing my eyes in the reflection. As usual, they swirled with color, like a living color wheel. I hated wearing goggles, but all through life I was teased for being different. Sighing, I put the goggles back on and lay down, instantly falling asleep.

The next morning, we were all shuttled off to some forest, and told to stand on some metal pads. Ozpin started talking again, but I wasn't paying attention. All I noticed was something about a landing and destroying or being killed, and the weird ways to get a partner. I watched as the people to my left were shot off one by one, until it was my turn. It was then I realized. I don't have a way to land. I tried to step off the plate but was instead launched into the air. I fumbled through my pockets as I flew, trying to find a way out. All I had on me were some assorted Chroma-Packs, so I picked out one labeled sword, hoping I could lodge it in a passing branch and not fall to my death. I held it out in front of me and pressed the button on the side of the foot long metal prism, only for it to start shuddering. I've had enough of these failing on me to know what that meant. I had fucked up. I tried to throw it behind me, only for it to explode, sending me flying through the forest, and straight into the girl from last night. At least she was soft enough to break a fall. I groaned and stood up, realizing I had ended up knocking her over and out. I was equally proud and a bit disturbed. My failures had finally taken something, besides me, out for a change. However, I didn't expect it to be a random girl. I remembered the weird partnering system and sighed, deciding that this girl was better then nothing. I waited a moment before she stirred, waking up.

" I can see it in your eyes, you want to be my partner. The names Chroma by the way." I said, lifting my goggles to look her in the eye.

" Well that sure was an explosive entrance. I'm Mara." We looked at each other for a moment before giggling at our stupid jokes. I helped her up, and we took off looking for the artifacts. We walked for while, before running into a few Ursa and two Beowolf.

"You take the Ursa?" Mara shot over her shoulder.

" If you're sure you can handle the Beowolfs."

Without responding, she took off at the Grimm, raising her weapon. I turned to the Ursa, pulling out my signature Chroma-Packs, Tint and Shade. Thumbing the side, the metal unfolded and took shape, forming two long, thin blades. Jerking my head forward to slide my goggles back onto my eyes, I charged the Grimm. One roared and swung a massive claw at my head. I fell to my knees and slid under it, dragging my blades through its center, killing the beast. I rolled as another claw landed right where I had just been. Standing up, I thumbed the sides of my weapons again, turning them into their executioner forms. I took aim, leveling a gun at the two remaining Grimm, and fired. The two Ursa fell dead, a dust bullet in each head. Thumbing the sides once again, I return Tint and Shade back into prisms and slide them in my pockets. Looking at my new partner, we nodded before heading off to find the aritifacts. We walked for a while before coming across some ruins. We looked around for a moment, and I was instantly pissed. All of the artifacts were chess pieces.

"Oh goody. Chess pieces. That's always a fun reward for risking your life." I say, irritation dripping in my voice

" I CALL THE QUEEN!" Mara screamed as she ran up and grabbed the white queen. She turned and smiled at me, but instantly the smile was gone from her face as a scream rose up from the woods.

"SOMEONE HELP US, DAMN IT!"

"We should probably go check it out, at least." She says, pointing in the direction the scream originated.

"I don't see why not. Might as well do something out here." We take off, running into a clearing and are silenced by the sight before us. After a moment, I opt to end the moment.

" That's one big fucking snake."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone Airestite here with Chapter 2 of A Chroma finish. Now I know last time I kind of forgot to put an author note, but basically what's going on is that my friend Patri-san and I are working together to write two fanfics telling the same story, but from two separate perspectives. So remember to review and tell us what you think. :)

Chapter 2:

The scene in front of us was quite chaotic. I watched as a massive King Taijitu swung a guy around in its mouth. Or at least, one of its mouths. That was when I noticed what the major problem was. The Grimm had nine heads. I looked at the girl who screamed, and did a quick double take. She had on a plain shirt and worn jeans, but I couldn't be bothered to care about clothes. Her face was tanned and pretty, with long marks across like stripes. On her hands were two gauntlets shaped like claws. She pointed the boy out to Mara, and Mara readied her weird sickle thing. As the boy passed again, she threw it out, the chain wrapping cleanly around his leg. Wrenching the boy out of its mouth only seemed to piss the hydra like creature off more. As the boy stood, we rushed to the right as Mara and the girl ran to the left. I pulled out a special Chroma-Pack as we ran, and a second later I was holding a two handed sword. I swept at a head as we passed, but it swung at my legs at the same time, knocking me off balance. As I tripped, another head lunged. Right as it was about to consume me, what looked like a saw blade went flying over me straight into the creatures head, knocking it away. I rose to one knee, nodding a quick thank you to the boy. As the blade flew back to his hand, he rushed forward and engaged a few heads, gracefully dodging and flipping through the mouths. Still kneeling, I switched the sword into a high powered rifle, and took aim. Looking through the scope, I fired shot after shot into the beast, but it didn't seem to do anything other than irritate the monster. Something must have happened on the girls' side, as all of the sudden, all of the heads focused on them. The boy and I watched as Mara seemed to get an idea. She pointed her hammer end of her staff at the beast, and charged. Before we could shout or do anything, she jumped into one of the mouths. Firing a shell at the creature, she impaled the creature' head with her staff and rolled out. While she did that, the other girl shredded up another head. So we had two heads down. That would normally be good, except for the fact that one of us was borderline suicidal, one was being a meat shield, one was actually doing something right, and I was being as useful as a fish in lingerie. It was time that all changed. I reached in my pocket for yet another Chroma-Pack, this one taking the form of a large spear

"I've got a plan" I say to my partner." Hey Meat Shield, how far can you throw Claw Lady?"

"My name is Robin, and she's Hazel."

" Okay Robin how far can you throw her?" The boy just shrugged.

"High?"

"Good enough for me. Now when he throws her, I need you to hit this spear up to her Mara. Hazel, when you get up there, throw this spear straight at the Grimm. If my calculations were correct, the spear should do the rest." Mara just looks at me with a weird glint in her eyes.

"What are the odds of this working?"

I thought for a moment. " Id say roughly ten percent."

" IF THOSE ARE THE ODDS WHY ARE WE BETTING OUR LIVES ON THIS?" Hazel shouted at me.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're angry." I said with a wink. Mara just laughed.

"At least it's a plan Claw Lady." As Robin and Hazel moved into position, I said a small prayer for my brilliant plan and handed Mara the spear. Robin cupped his hands, and Hazel stepped on them, getting launched high into the air. Well the boy looked strong, with his large fit body and white skin, his blue eyes clear and focused, his short and spiky hair wiggling a bit with the movement. As Hazel flew, Mara slammed the hammer end of her staff into my spear, launching it at Hazel at max velocity. When it reached her, she redirected it while spinning, sending it flying at the Grimm. Before impact, my spear revealed its secret, splitting into multiple spears. Each slammed into the Grimm, making it resemble a large pin cushion, effectively killing it. I saw the shocked faces of my makeshift team. They actually didn't believe my plan would work, although to be fair, that weapon has never worked before. All that was left to do was to go back to the shrine with Robin and Hazel, where they picked out the other white queen piece.


	3. Bold Introductions

**A/N: Hey everyone Airestite again. Nothing to new. Its just chapter three. However we finally have a set schedual with uploads every Tuesday and Friday with a one shot series coming out on Saturday. As always thanks for reading and remember to tell us what you think. Without any further wait, welcome to chapter 3**

Chapter 3: Bold introductions

"Robin Cruz. Chroma Spectrum. Mara Deomhan. Hazel Lilium. The four of you retrieved the white queen piece. From the day forward, you will work together as Team CHRM, led by... Chroma Spectrum!" Ozpin declared to the crowd. We stood there awkwardly, until Mara nodded at Hazel and Robin, and they immediately picked me up, curses streaming from my mouth. They carried me put of the auditorium before putting me back down. We sat and waited for the next team, which happened to be Team RWBY. We heard Ozpin announce his little speech again, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, and I sadly missed the rest as Mara slammed closer to listen. We waited as the walked out, and started to walk to the dorm with them. Mara ended up talking to who I assume was Ruby, due to all the red, so I looked at my other conversation options. Robin and Hazel were going to the same place as I was, so I crossed them off my list. The girl in mostly white, Weiss Schnee, seemed to be upset over something and was talking to Robin, so she was out. Hazel and the girl with the black bow were whispering in the back, leaving me with one other choice. I looked at the girl in brown and yellow, her long blonde hair cascading down her back, and decided to talk to her.

" So Yellow, I never caught your name." I started with.

" Oh you're Chroma right? The name's Yang Xiao Long." She responded.

" Well nice to meet you Yang. And yeah, that would be me. The all powerful leader of Team… wait what are we again?" I questioned in Robin's direction.

" Team CHRM."

" Ah yes. Team CHRM.

" You can't even remember the name of the team you lead?" She asked, a small smile spreading on her lips. It was at this moment I noticed how beautiful she was. Her beautiful lilac eyes. The way a strand of her perfect blonde hair draped over her face. Her smile brought that out even further. Her tall frame, complemented by her toned body. I am a gentleman, so I wont go on any further.

"Well in my defense, I fell asleep half way through Ozpin's speech." I joked. She laughed, that smile lighting up her face even more.

"Well you certainly didn't lose any sleep from messing around, I mean, look at that ugly face." At this comment, I just smiled. I pondered for a second and made sure no one else was looking. My team had already seen my eyes, but they were it. Being satisfied with seeing everyone else deep in conversation, I looked at her and briefly flipped up my goggles. Seeing the movement in the side of her vision, she turned to look at me, and instantly shock flashed on her face, but it wasn't bad shock. It was more like when you bite into a chocolate, only to find that it had caramel inside. Instantly she was entranced, her gorgeous lilac eyes staring at my color wheel like eyes.

"Well you seem to enjoy staring at my ugly face enough." I said with a wink before letting the goggles slide back down over my eyes.

"y-your eyes." She stuttered. Instantly I braced for what might happen next. For years I had been ridiculed for my eyes. I had made a mistake for showing her. Fortunately for me, we had just reached our dorms. "They're… The-."

" Well this is my stop goodnight Miss Yang." I rushed out, giving a slight bow. Turning to the door before she could say anything else, my team entered the room. It was a medium room, with four beds and some shelf space. It wasn't much, but it would be home for the next few years.

" To be honest, I was expecting something a bit more extravagant." Mara commented. I had to agree. How was I going to fit all my tools in here? I was sure the others had some stuff, and my tools were quite large. While I was thinking, I could have sworn I heard Robin mutter that there wasn't enough room for his conspiracy wall. I was thinking hard about tools when I realized my partner was still talking.

"-Windows." Ah shit. I missed all of what she said. Seeing the other pair shrug, I did the same. After all getting changed into our night clothes, we laid down and tried to sleep. We heard girls screaming in the distance, but that was probably just one of the other teams with girls. After falling asleep, I had a strange dream. I was back in the forest, facing a pack of Beowolf. I had Shade and Tint in my hands, and multiple Chroma-Packs on the two insides of my coat. However, every time I flicked my wrist in a different way, the pack I needed shot off and flew onto my current weapons. I shot awake, and instantly claimed a shelf as my workspace. I saw everyone was still asleep, so I checked the time. It was only 1:15. So I could probably get this done and be back to sleep by 3:00. I watched as Hazel squirmed a bit, and saw Mara sweating , but chose to let them dream on. Not my place to mess with them. I set out a few of my tools and instantly got to work on my jacket, filling it with small sensors and loading spots for my Chroma-Packs. After an hour and a half of work, my job was done. I was literally holding the coat of my dreams. Sadly id have to wait to test it however, so I decided to wait until the school inevitably made us spar. Trying and Failing to give up, I chose to just lay down. After thinking for a few minuets about my creation, I fell asleep. This time, however, dreams didn't come.

As I rolled over the next morning, trying hard to wake up, I heard a voice say something along the lines of how did head sleep.

" Ill tell you once I've woke up." I replied grumpily. I really wasn't a morning person. She replied something about getting dressed and time limits, so I tentatively sat up.

"- be outside while you finish." Mara left the room, leaving me and the pair sleeping in the same bed. I would have said something, but I couldn't care less. I quickly threw on the uniform and my goggles before strapping on my boots and knocking. As she opened the door, she gave a quick nod of approval. Guess she liked how I was dressed.

"Lets get going. Hazel and Robin can be late on their own time." She says before heading off in the wrong direction.

"Classes are the other way!"

"I totally knew that!" As she turned around, she slammed into the leader of Team RWBY. She seemed to quickly mutter out an apology before we all rushed off to class.

Our first class of the day was with Professor Port. We walked in, almost late, and took our seats. Some how, Robin and Hazel beat us here. As we all took our seats, I could instantly tell this would be a boring class. I thought about how to pass the time, and got a small idea. I pulled out a few scraps of metal I snatched off my work shelf and got to work. As the class droned on, he seemed to male that Weiss girl fight a Borbatusk, but I wasn't paying to much attention. Right as the class ended, I finished my creation. It was a small Chroma-Pack that became a pen. Sadly I wasn't able to steal any of Mara's pens and their precious ink since she was doodling, so my pen was currently empty. Robin looked over at my finished creation before shaking his head.

"Did you really just make another of your things in the shape of a pen?"

"Robin, as your leader, you need to learn one thing about me. I always come. Fully. Equipped." He just shrugged at my response before we all set off to go our own ways. Mine was off to lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Hey everyone welcome back to A Chroma Finish. I don't really have anything to say about this chapter, so just the usual review and favorite and all of that if you like it. Now im crashing off my Red Bull induced alertness, so enjoy.**

Chapter 4:

We were wandering around the cafeteria looking for a place to sit when we suddenly heard a voice call out "Hey! Come join us over here! We've got plenty of space!" I turned to find the voice, only to see Y of Team RWBY. We walked over and sat down with them, Mara being next to Ruby and Weiss and I next to Yang. Robin and Hazel sat on Yang's other side between her and Blake.

"We have got some combat training after lunch, and were wondering if you guys wanted to spar with us?" The blonde continued. Instantly, I had a plan.

"Yeah, but only if I can fight you Yang Xiao Long!" I exclaimed, the wheels in my head spinning. I knew she had a basic affinity for punching, which gave me the perfect opportunity to try out some new Chroma-Packs I made recently. Plus, I wanted to see the beautiful girl in action, and what better a place than in the arena with her?

" Alright, and while on the subject, anyone else have any requests?"

Instantly, Ruby was grabbing on to Mara, "I'm totally going to fight Mara!" Hazel and Robin just shrugged and chose their opponents based on a game of Rock Paper Scissors.

"Alright that settles it. We still have some time though, so everyone dig in!" I looked at the food and grabbed a nearby slice of pizza, forcing myself to not instantly shove it down my throat. Due to all of us sleeping in, Team CHRM didn't eat breakfast, and so we all were famished. The meal passed by rather quietly, and soon I was in the locker room with Yang, each of us readying for the coming fight. I opened my locker, surprised to see my coat and eight Chroma-Packs, along with Shade and Tint. Sliding these where they belonged, I threw on my jacket and looked at Yang, who was currently loading ammo into her gauntlets.

" Cant wait to punch those goggles off your face." She commented, looking at me from the corner of her eyes. "Is your weapon really a coat?"

"First of all, what do you have against my goggles? And secondly, it may not appear so, but I'm always. Fully. Equipped."

"I want to see your eyes again. They look beautiful and it irritates me that you would want to hide them." This sudden moment of feelings shocked me. We had went from playful banter to real talk in less than a second. Plus, why did she like them when so many people in the past had ridiculed me for being different?

"Sorry, but im not going to take them off. Too many people have gave me crap for my eyes, and while im flattered you like them, im not going through all that." Before she could reply, I walked out to the arena and took my fighting stance, my arms out and ready to send me the Chroma-Packs I need. A moment later she joined me, and the clock started to count down. As it reached zero, we both charged. As I ran, I flicked my wrist outward, sending the packs I had loaded into my hands. A button press and a half-second later and I had to metal gauntlets covering my fists. They were made of the same chrome-like material as Shade and Tint, and had two sharp blades branching off the sides, looking almost like wings. As we reached the center, she lashed out with a quick jab to my left. I sidestepped before sending out a right hook aimed at her neck, the blade glinting as it flew. Before it could collide, she grabbed my hand and quickly fired a shot out of her other hand, the bullet catching my in the shoulder and sending me flying backwards. I quickly recovered, transferring my momentum into a quick handspring and landing on both feet.

"Is that all you've got?" she taunted, a smile spread across her face. In response, I only smirked before deactivating my gauntlets and throwing them in the air, primed to explode. As they came down, I kicked one at her, the explosion sending her flying back. However, the second pack blew up right as I made contact, once again launching me across the arena. Sadly, Yang recovered before me and shot several bullets. I dodged a few as I rolled, but one caught my goggles, shattering them. I couldn't see anymore. Pissed that she was actually able to break them, I threw them at her. That was a huge mistake. In the reflection of a shard of glass, I could see my hair was blood red. However, the same shard of glass went right past the blonde, cutting a small amount of her hair.

" Told you I would. You know, you're actually kind of cute when-" She stopped laughing when she noticed the small lock of hair on the ground. "YOU…YOU MONSTER." Instantly, she was on me. Thankfully I had the premonition to draw Shade and Tint while she was taunting, and was now trying to deflect the blows raining on me. I was fast, but she was faster. Punch after punch landed, depleting my aura more and more. I looked at the meter, and saw I was at thirty percent while she still bordered seventy. I needed to get out of this. As her next punch flew, I kicked at her, catching her in the stomach and pushing her back. I followed up with three quick slices before turning my trusty weapons into gun mode and rapidly firing shot after shot. She blocked a few, but the rest were ticking at her aura. Now she was closer to forty percent. However, now I was out of ammo. As I tried to reload, she took this opportunity to launch herself at me, firing shots for more momentum. She swung as she flew by, and I tried to block with my arm. Thankfully, it worked. Unthankfully, the punch was blocked by a Chroma-Pack. As she made contact and fired a shot, the pack exploded. As we both were sent different directions, I glanced at the meter. She was at twenty-one percent, and I was at thirteen.

"The winner is Yang Xiao Long!" a voice announced. I stood up and looked at the arena. Bits of my jacket were scattered everywhere, along with pieces of Chroma-Packs. I looked up at Yang, and she signaled for me to follow her. We walked into the locker room and sat down on a bench.

"Sorry about your hair." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Eh, it's fine. Hair grows back. Don't do that again though. However, sorry about your goggles and all your weaponry. I guess we both kind of lost our cool." She replied. I looked up and caught my reflection in a nearby mirror, my hair slowly turning a purple-blue color. I turned and looked at her, and lilac eyes once again met polychromatic. "Tell you what. We can go out this weekend and buy you new goggles and you can maybe buy me a coffee or something."

"So like a date?"

"If you want to call it that." I thought about this for a moment. This beautiful blonde bombshell on a date with me.

"Deal." I replied, standing up, my hair now its natural purple color. " Ill come get you around ten?"

"Sounds good. And for what its worth, I enjoyed that fight." She responded. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Me too." I replied before walking out and sitting down to watch Mara and Ruby spar. Right before the fight began, someone tapped my shoulder.

"You should probably go to the infirmary." Said the Schnee heiress

. I looked at her for a moment before asking her why. "You have burn marks all over your arms and a piece of metal in your shoulder." I looked in surprise to see she was right. I shrugged and left, turning once and seeing Ruby swing her scythe at Mara.

"Good luck Mara." I whispered before going on my way.


End file.
